


Blackmail

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Diary/Journal, Lucien's A Little Shit, M/M, Sexual Solution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: Kol had been reading a book when he’d caught the scent, a scent of a familiar irritation that had been hanging around the Mikaelson family for a while now, before he’d been returned. He’d hated the man when they’d first met and the feeling was still the very same.“Kol,” the vampire sounded a bit too cheery for his liking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Really have no idea where this came from. It was meant as a tease for a friend and it turned in a short thing between these two and I now have a ship I really like. May see more of these two from me. 
> 
> Thanks, NeverTrustAFox.

Kol had been reading a book when he’d caught the scent, a scent of a familiar irritation that had been hanging around the Mikaelson family for a while now, before he’d been returned. He’d hated the man when they’d first met and the feeling was still the very same.

“Kol,” the vampire sounded a bit too cheery for his liking. He let out a huff and closed his book, already imagining that he’d be unable to carry on with his book until the pesticide would leave. And by the fact that he’d called to him, that wouldn’t be at all soon. The Original growled under his breath as the footsteps became louder and louder and were then walking down the hall towards his lounge are of his side of their new home. A moment later and he’d rounded the corner, halting in the entryway with a smirk, clearly pleased with himself.

He then held up his hand, a book in hand and it took only a second for Kol to realize what _book_ he was actually holding. He shot up from his spot on his sofa and stared darkly, piercing him with a dangerous and promised death in his eyes.

“Give it back,” he barked lightly, staring daggers into the other vampires’ cool and too calm eyes as he held on tight to his journal, his private thoughts and actions all written inside. He’d thought that he’d hid it perfectly out of sight and where no one could actually get their hands on it.

“Actually, Kol,” Lucien smirked almost thoughtfully, in his own mind, he was sure. “I’d actually like for you to elaborate on something for me,” the Original’s eyes narrowed, his daggers getting deeper just that much sharper. Whatever he’d found in his handbook, it must’ve caught his attention, clearly. How far had he read into it? What caught his eye? He’d written enough about Nik, Elijah, and Rebekah for him to think that there was something there to tell them. He wrote barely anything on Finn, having not cared about the man in the slightest over the last time he was alive and well, in the meager Witch’s body and then in his original one.

“This hidden relationship that you had with… one of Nik’s former love interest-,” in a matter of a second, he was on the other end of the room, quickly grabbing his book, but as he was about to dart from the room, he was grabbed and forced against the wall, his back slamming against it with the other holding him there, by his wrist and neck, his grip firm and unforgiving. “Quite rude, Kol,” he chided amusedly, the hand on his throat was cold, but soft, the skin held tight to his own as it ascended. His thumb slipped up and under his chin, forcing his head to tilt back, his mouth closed and jaw clenched. “Now, was it really that bad? Would it shame you if I were to tell Nik,” the trust they’d somehow managed to gain would be lost again, actually. She was one that he’d been very fond of, more so than that sister of Tristan. And Caroline. This one hadn’t wanted to be like them and yet she still wanted to be with Niklaus as well as Kol, and of course, he hadn’t said no.

“Don’t you dare,” he growled lowly, not exactly fighting the other vampire as his hand lifted further, his grip now on his jaw with his thumb still digging into his chin, forcing his head further, though he kept his gaze strong and unyielding.

“Or what? You can’t kill me, per se, and you’d lose Nik if you did, and then he’d find out either way and then it’d be worse off-,”

“Shut up,” he cut Lucien’s rant with his bark, watching the amusement grow. He hated this damned vampire. Why on earth did this one have to be turned, and by Nik. “What would seize your tongue? Other than divorcing it from your mouth,” the Original growled again, forcing his skull to stop where Lucien was trying to submit him. He wouldn’t, the fool.

“Well, I have a few ideas, most of which you’d rather just kill me for instead,” he drawled and Kol was _oh so_ tempted as it was. “But…” he paused, drawing his attention for a sliver of a moment. “If you were to… join me in the pleasure of spending more than a few nights the-,”

“Absolutely not,” the venom in his tone was thick, dripping from just the two simple but very solid words.

“Then I’m afraid I must inform Nik on what’d you’d done to his beloved Ophelia-,” dammit. Just as the vampire had been about to release him, Kol dropped his book, both hands snapping out to grip the other by his jacket, a vice-like hold clamping the fabric. It halted both of them abruptly, though Lucien was grinning-, no… sneering at him, like he’d expected it, like he knew he’d stop him and it was infuriating.

“Don’t,” Kol spoke deeply, his eyes wanting to drop and break the lock he had with the other vampire. It was torturous and he was feeling the bile of his decision making retorting and protesting before he’d continued. “I’ll do it,”

“See, now was that so bad?” he then grinned, genuinely beaming, his arms waving out in an over dramatic manner and he so wanted to break his neck and leave at that point, he’d wanted to as soon as he’d noted that the vampire had got his dirty little, Nik-Sired paws on his property.

“Yes, of course it was,” he retorted quickly. “Now, can we get this over with? I’m busy,” Kol had added and the flicker of Lucien eyebrow, the crooked turning tugging further at one side of his lips had him doubting his agreement to this.

“Now, Kol. I did say _a few nights_. And I have a… specific fondness for something you wouldn’t like as much as I would,” the hand was back at his throat, forcing back against the wall again. Though this time, it descended, lowering down and down until his palm reached his collarbone. His fingers slipped under the collar of his shirt and then stopped there, just splaying under the fabric and cooling his gradually heating skin at this unfortunate situation he was forced into.

His hold suddenly tightened, definitely leaving deep, harsh marks until the grip would leave him, but he was pulled away, his body leaving the wall and in seconds, though probably not even that, they were in his room, the lights off and windows closed and he was thrown aside, landing harshly against his carpeted flooring. He threw his daggered gaze his way, his fangs itching to tear a hole in the vampires’ throat.

“De-clothe and bend over, _pet_ ,” he’d ordered softly, his smirk dark and mischievous.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed xD I sure did. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
